A Little Lost Gem
by molly1925
Summary: Amber Winston, the daughter of Dallas Winston manages to find herself in Middle Earth. She joins company in order for her to find a way to get back home. But She soon finds herself falling for one of the people there. Will Amber even want to leave middle earth if she survives to the end? You will likely want to read my outsiders fan fiction the girl he never thought he'd love first
1. Amber

**First of all, sorry for taking so long! Truthfully, I am irritated that I couldn't get past that writer's block. I mean, I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't get it down.  
**

**Ok, here is the first chapter of the sequel to my story the girl he ever thought he'd love. Just a reminder, this is an LoTR story with characters based on the Outsiders! It will mainly focus on Amber's journey through middle earth. It will take three chapters for Amber to get to Middle earth  
**

**I do not own LoTR.  
**

* * *

Amber laughed as Lassie dropped the ball in front of her. Lassie was ten years old now, and he still acted like a puppy some days. She closed her eyes after she threw the ball for him. Amber was fifteen now, and she was not always as happy as she was this second.

Amber remembered how the world seemed like it was filled to the brim with happiness when she was little. It seemed then that her world was perfect, that the 'badness' was a trivial thing. Then she turned twelve, and the bitter truths her father had protected her from had stepped out of the shadows.

She had been attacked by a group of socs that day. On her birthday no less. That was the day her father explained the difference between the socs and greasers. He told her about how they just had to deal with it, and move forward. She remembered how hard his voice had been when he spoke to her. But his eyes had never looked as sad as they did then.

Amber opened her eyes, and smiled as Lassie pressed his muzzle into her hand. She smiled at him, and rubbed his head lightly. She decided to draw another picture of the faithful dog when she got home. She smiled at this, and headed for the park. Amber had found that she enjoyed singing when she was she was alone or around her family. But otherwise, she would stay silent.

She had just gotten there when she heard the sound of loud, drunken laughter. Amber turned to see five boys staggering around clumsily, and it was clear that the boys were socs. One of the boys spotted her, and shouted loudly before they headed in her direction. Amber frowned, and walked away as quickly as she could without showing fear.

It was useless though, the socs had her surrounded a few minutes later. They jeered at her for a bit before the leader hissed, "Hey grease, you want to have some fun grease? We could show you a lot of fun things grease, we might even be friendly about it if you play along." Amber scoffed and rolled her eyes as she snapped, "If you thing I'll just sit here while you use me, then you are wrong."

The soc laughed, and tried to grab Amber. She merely stepped to the side, and punched his nose with her right hand. Amber then brought her elbow back to hit one of the other boys on the eye before she used her left hand to punch another boy.

Amber fought them for a while, but if was useless. The boys outnumbered her five to one so it was only a short amount of time before they had overpowered her. Amber frowned at the boys as she struggled against the hands that held her arms so that she couldn't fight.

Amber, however, was glad to see that Lassie had managed to get away from the soc that had attacked him with a switch blade. She had been worried that the dog was too old to run fast enough to get away.

She turned back to the soc in front of her and glared at the leering expression on his face. He laughed, and stroked her face as he said, "You thought you could beat all of us sweetheart? All you did was make us want it more." Amber rolled her eyes, then bit the socs hand, making him swear.

Before the soc could do anything else, someone slammed into him, and knocked him away. A second later the socs who were holding her hands had also been knocked aside. Amber smirked lightly, then kneed the soc that was closest to her before she punched him in the gut. A minute later, the socs were fleeing from them as quickly as possible. Amber laughed, socs never liked fair fights.

Amber leaned over to pat Lassie's head as he wagged his tail happily. She looked up to grin at the people who stood before her. Her twin brother Austin, little sister Nate, and younger cousin Bailey panted slightly. Apparently, Lassie had ran off in order to find someone to help her.

Bailey cocked an eyebrow (an ability he had earned from his father along with his rusty hair) and said, "Why do the socs always attack Amby? I mean, they went for Aust a couple of times, same with Nate. I even got attacked one, but isn't this the seventh time?" Amber shrugged her shoulders, and shuffled her feet slightly.

Amber knew the reasons why she she attacked so often. First was the fact that she was the daughter of the Dallas Winston, a greaser who used to have the worst sort of reputation. Second was the fact that her mom had given up the rich life she would have had if she hadn't married Dallas. A lot of socs were still angry that Amber's mom had done that. Last of as was the fact that she had apparently gotten her parents good looks, that was what other people said anyway.

Austin sighed and said, "Come on, we should get going." Amber nodded, and Nate wrapped her arm around her shoulder as the walked together to the Curtis house like usual. They were all laughing cheerfully by the time they got there. Amber went straight for the desk and started to draw Lassie. It wasn't long before she had become absorbed in her work. Drawing and singing were what Amber did best, but she was not confidant enough to sing in front of a lot of people. Also singing was more of a hobby.

* * *

Dallas lay awake in bed with Andy who slept soundly at his side. He frowned to himself, a lot had changed in ten years. Darry had wound up being the athletics director and football coach at the local high school. Johnny also worked at the school now. He had become a guidance counselor along the way to help teen with addiction. Ponyboy had become a comic book artist before he married the greaser girl who he had a crush on in middle school. Unfortunately, Pony's wife had died due to problems during her pregnancy, and his little son Artie had died mysteriously in his sleep.

After Sandy ditched him, Soda had initially decided that he wouldn't date another girl again. That had all changed once he had met Katie at his new job where he tested out cars for some company. They had gotten married, and now had a son named Jared who loved to play pranks. Steve also worked at the same place as Soda. Steve had actually gotten engaged to his long time girlfriend Evie, before she saw killed by a drunk driver.

Two-Bit and Seffy still had only one kid, their son Bailey. Unfortunately, Two-Bit had to drop out of law school due to the money issues they started having a while back. Now, Two-Bit also worked at the construction company that he was a supervisor for.

It seemed strange to him that his three children were teenagers. Amber and Austin would turn sixteen tomorrow. Dallas groaned, he was just glad that he already had Amber and Austin's birthday presents. Andy, Seffy, and Cherry where still having problems with their bake shop.

He frowned lightly to himself, Amber had managed to unofficially get a job at the horse stables. She would get payed a small amount, and was allowed to ride the horses that were there. Dallas wouldn't admit it, but after the incident with Sparkles the horse when she was ten, he did not what her to get on a horse. But Amber loved to ride.

Then there was that boy who Amber had a crush on. Tyler France. Dallas did not like the boys almost arrogant manner at all. If it was up to him, the boy would never have gotten within a half mile radius of his daughter. Dallas sighed as he rolled over. It was late, and he needed his sleep. He would talk to his daughter about that boy tomorrow.

* * *

**So this is the end of the first chapter. I will update tomorrow. I promise! **

**Anyway, can I get at least three reviews please? I really want to know what you guys think. Those who review get an imaginary treat of their choice made by Andy, not Amber (Amber can not cook)**


	2. Birthdays and Conversation

**it took longer for me to type this than I thought it would. Oh well.**

**I do not own LoTR  
**

* * *

Amber smiled and, stretched before she hopped out of her bed. Today, she and Austin would turn sixteen. She hummed to herself lightly as she threw the ancient stuffed dog, that her mom had given to her on her second birthday, at her sister. Nate yawned, and muttered "wha' times it." Amber yawned as she said, "It's 6:30, time to get up."

Nate groaned as she said, "Why do ya have to get up so early? It's not natural." Amber laughed, "It is for me. I have to go help at the stables now anyway." Nate yawned, and put the pillow over her head. Amber laughed again, and got dressed in her riding boots, cream leggings, long mint skirt, and a simple cream blouse.

Amber poked her head into her brother's room where he was reading a book with their only cat, Peaches. She smiled as she watched him stroke the cat who sat in his lap purring. Austin looked up for a second, then grinned and said, "Have fun at the stables." He then when back to reading, and Amber laughed. They both had the uncanny ability to know when the other was nearby.

Amber walked outside, and breathed deeply. Then she stopped, and smacked her hand to her forehead. She had nearly forgotten to take her medicine! Amber rushed back inside, and grabbed her medicine, and an inhaler. Amber quickly took her medicine, and went back outside again. She scurried quickly to the stables with a smile on her face.

When she got there, she paused in the doorway to the stables office to say hello to Mabel. Mabel smiled at her, then turned back to the papers on her desk. The old lady had owned the stables for years, and treated everyone who worked their like they were her children or grandchildren.

Amber hummed as she cleaned out the horses stalls. It was not a fun thing to do, but a necessary one. She worked quickly, until she got to the last one. The horse inside neighed softly, and nuzzled her shoulder with his nose. Amber smiled to herself at the strawberry roan horses show of affection. The Arabian stallion, Atlas, was her favorite horse out of them all. He was an extremely fast and spirited horse who loved to gallop along the trails.

She smiled to herself, and knocked on the door on the door of the office. Mabel invited her in as she said, "Hello dear." Amber sat down, and took the cookie that was offered to her. They talked about horses for a while, then Mabel officially hired her as a stable hand. Amber smiled as she left, she was glad that she was finally able to say that she worked at the stables.

Amber paused by the gate, and smiled when she saw Tyler France. She laughed and waved to him, and he came over to her. He said, "Hey Amber, happy birthday!" and she replied "Hello Ty."

Amber couldn't help but admire Tyler. She like his pointed face, long thin nose, and wide smirking lips. They seemed to go well with his small blue eyes, and short black hair. She knew her father didn't approve of her choice, but she loved Tyler anyway.

Tyler grinned and said, "Are we still on for our camping trip at the edge of the woods? I'm not sure you dad would like it." Amber sighed, she hadn't told her dad about the trip for this reason. He wouldn't agree to her going if he knew that The person who was going with her was Tyler. Amber said, "We're still going, I just have to tell my dad about it first. He ... doesn't know yet."

Tyler nodded, and put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out as he said, "I got you a present." He handed it to Amber who opened the small box, and smiled. It was a necklace with a tiny rearing horse attached as a pendant. Amber smiled, and put it on before she hugged Tyler and whispered, "Thank you."

Tyler nodded, and she added, "I have to go, my dad will worry if I don't get home soon. Tyler nodded, and kissed her cheek making her blush. She then hurried home quickly. She was breathing hard when finally got to the Curtis house. Amber frowned lightly, she disliked how her asthma would limit her like it did. But she couldn't help that, she just had to keep on struggling through it.

She breathed deeply, and opened the door and smiled at the people who grinned at her as they said, "Happy birthday." Amber laughed, and walked inside the house casually. Two-Bit grinned as he lightly leaned on her shoulder and said, "Well you may be older now, but you still haven't grown at all." Bailey, who stood on her other side laughed, and followed his father's example.

Amber just rolled her eyes, and elbowed them in the gut so that they groaned. She then twisted their closest arm behind their back, and pushed them down so they were kneeling over. Bailey quickly yelped, "I take it back, you grew a little!", and his father shouted, "I agree!" Everyone laughed, as Amber smirked and let go of their arms. She was quite embarrassed that she was short, and only nearly reached her father's shoulder.

They talked, and laughed as they ate her mothers cake, before they went to open the presents. Austin went first, and mostly received books, except for black pearl handled engraved pocket knife, and a dark coat.

Amber smiled when it was her turn to open her presents. The first that was from Uncle Pony was art supplies, and a large book on how to use them. Uncle Darry had given her a new pair of tall leather riding boots to replace her worn out pair. Uncle Soda, Aunt Katie, and her cousin Jared had gotten her a long pretty cream cotton peasant blouse. Aunt Seffy, Uncle Two-Bit, and her cousin Baily had gotten her a long teal gypsy skirt with a simple leather belt to tie over it. Uncle Steve had gotten her a long dark wool coat. And Uncle Johnny had given her a brown jacket.

Last of all, was the box that her father handed to her. Amber opened it and smiled at the pocket knife that she saw. It had a pure white pearl handle that was engraved. She flicked it open, and noted that the blade was long and sharp. This was not the type of present that their family could afford to buy. Her father smiled and said, "I got that off one of the guys who kidnapped your mother. He had two others along with it."

Amber nodded, and shivered lightly. She had forgotten about how her mother and brother had been kidnapped when she was a baby. Amber herself had nearly been killed by one of them before her father had killed him. She couldn't remember it, but the reminder of it scared her greatly.

She smiled, and went to get changed into her new clothes except for her coat which she put into her bag along with her other things that she was taking on the camping trip with her. She paused, then slipped out and hid her fathers old leather jacket in the bottom of the bag. She was embarrassed to say that she wanted to take it with so she could feel like he was close to her even when she wasn't.

Amber breathed out, and walked to her father and said, 'Dad, I'm going on a camping trip with a friend ok? I'll be back tomorrow." Her father frowned as she said, "No, you never told me about this so you're not going." amber frowned, and looked away from him as he asked, "Who are you going with anyway?" Amber looked at him and said, 'Why does that matter, I'm going with a friend, not by myself, OK?"

Her father scowled as he said, "Your going with that Tyler boy aren't you? You know I don't like you being around him. Your staying at home." Amber glared as she shouted, "Why can't you just accept that I like him! It's not like he's an addict, or something. I'm going camping with him weather you like it or not!"

Amber wheeled around and walked out. She had never yelled at her father before, and it felt bad. She wanted to go back in and hug him, but she didn't. She just kept walking.

* * *

Dallas groaned, maybe he shouldn't have pushed Amber so hard. He looked at Austin and said, "Go with her. I, want to talk to her later when we both are feeling calmer. Austin nodded, and ran out after his sister. Dallas looked after them for a moment before sitting down. Tyler worried him. He was sure something about that boy wasn't right. Dallas just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

**Here is the end of another chapter. That boy Tyler is sure interesting right?  
**

** Please review.**


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole She Goes

**Here is the last chapter in the outsiders world for quite a while. Next chapter, were going to the LotR world!**

**I do not own the outsiders.**

* * *

Amber walked quickly away from the house. She was angry that her father would judge Tyler so quickly. She slowed a bit, and sighed to herself. she would prove to her father one day that Tyler was good, but she just didn't know how she would.

Amber smiled when she saw Tyler waiting for her. She laughed, and ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders making him smile. She stepped back, then said, "I'm ready to go." Tyler grinned and said, "Let's get going then." He grabbed Amber's hand making her giggle, then lead her away.

They walking away for a few minutes laughing and pushing each other around as they went. Amber paused for a moment, then sighed and turned around. She didn't see anything but she called, "Come on out Austin I know you're following us."

Austin stepped out and snuffled his feet as he said, "I guess you could feel that I was there even if you didn't see me." Amber nodded, and Austin grinned embarrassed as he said, "Dad told me to come with so he can talk to you later when he's calmed down. And you forgot to bring your medicine"

Amber blushed, and took the bottle that he held out as she said, "Are you coming, or are you gonna just stand there shuffling you feet?" Austin grinned, and threw his arm around her shoulder as he said, "Of course I'm going, camping near the woods in fun!"

Amber laughed out loud as they started walking. Secretly, she was glad to be going with her brother. It somehow felt right to be going with her twin brother.

The walk over to the woods was fun, especially since Tyler accepted the additional person with ease. He just grinned at Austin and started a new conversation. By the time they got half way to the camping site, Amber had forgotten about her argument with her dad completely.

* * *

Austin grinned at his sisters joke. He was glad that she was so happy spending time with this Tyler guy. But he was worried for her anyway. Perhaps he was being over protective, but he like to feel that his sister was nearby, that he knew that she was safe. That was why he had gone with her like his dad had told him to. Austin didn't want to take chances with his sister.

It was also the reason why he was keeping his eye on the boy. The whole secret picnic in the woods thing seemed suspicions. If Tyler wanted to be accepted, he should have insisted that Amber bring someone with her.

Amber must have noticed this because she whispered, in his ear, "I would have been fine Aust, Tyler wouldn't have hurt me." Austin nodded as she whispered back, "I didn't think he'd hurt you, but he might have tried to manipulate you."

Amber scoffed, and frowned at his as she snapped, "Really Austin? I though you were trying to accept Tyler. I can't believe that you would believe that kind of junk about Tyler was true." Amber frowned and quickened her face slightly. Austin groaned, he had forgotten that amber had inherited some of their fathers temper.

* * *

Amber walked quickly ahead of the group. She was frustrated about how her family was so untrusting when it came to Tyler. She kicked a small pebble and watched as it bounced along the ground. She looked at it for a bit, then kicked it again, and watched with satisfaction as it flew a couple feet before it hit a large strangely carved rock.

Amber looked at the rock curiously. It was a beautiful thin to look at. The rock was slightly roundish, with a polished looking surface. It was mostly a reddish brown, but it had these beautiful white veins running through it. Carved into the stone where strange and beautiful runes.

Amber looked at the stone then instinctively toughed the largest one in the center. to her surprise, the rock started to glow. She looked at it for a bit, then she watched as a strange pearly energy seeped out of the rock and floated into the sky.

Amber swallowed, and seeped back. She could her her brother call to her. She turned, and started to walk to him. That's when she heard the strange sound coming from the rock, and saw the pebbles on the ground around her start to rise.

Amber gasped and rushed forward toward her brother who ran toward her. With each step, Amber could fell the pull of gravity lessen as she started to panic. Austin rushed forward with Tyler on his heals until, his foot got caught on a misplaced tree root and he fell over.

Amber cried as her feet finally left the ground, and Tyler reached forward to grab her hand. He yelled to her "Hold on!", and paused for a moment to think how absurd the words sounded. But a moment later, the pull of the energy in the sky had grown, and 'holding on' was growing harder.

Amber watched as Austin stood up, and rushed over to them. But by then, it was to late. Amber's had was pulled from Tyler's just as Austin got over there. For a minute, amber saw her brothers scared face as his moth moved. But she couldn't hear what he was saying. She looked over at Tyler who looked shocked at first. Then his face changed, and it contorted with anger.

Amber opened her mouth to say something, then it seemed like time sped up, and she was pulled into the glowing energy and could not see them anymore.

* * *

** Hm, that boy Tyler sure is interesting, isn't he? **

**So what did you think? Was it bad, was it good? Did you despise it? **

**I really would like reviews because so far, I have had a ground total of 0! And if no one is interested in this story, I might just not continue write it. So if you do like it, please review!  
**


	4. Hobbiton, Westfarthing, Shire

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry about my freaking out over a lack of reviews in the previous one. I should just be happy that this is being read.**

**Well, were finally in Middle earth. I am sorry if anyone acts out of character. Also, Frodo and Sam will be friends, not lovers.**

**I do not own LoTR**

* * *

_Amber watched as Austin stood up, and rushed over to them. But by then, it was to late. Amber's had was pulled from Tyler's just as Austin got over there. For a minute, Amber saw her brothers scared face as his mouth moved. But she couldn't hear what he was saying. She looked over at Tyler who looked shocked at first. Then his face changed, and it contorted with anger._

_Amber opened her mouth to say something, then it seemed like time sped up, and she was pulled into the glowing energy and could not see them anymore._

For a minute, Amber was blinded by the glowing energy that surrounded her as she continued to fly backward. She closed her eyes, but the light continued to burn her eyes as they turned the inside of her eyelids a light pink. For a minute, amber was certain she would go blind as she flew backward until she died.

Then she stopped moving backward. For a minute she stopped moving entirely, then she felt gravity take hold of her body, and Amber fell.

Frodo grinned as he walked through the Shire eating apples with Sam as they talked about what flowers should be planted in Bag End. Frodo grinned absentmindedly, wile he did like talking about growing things like all hobbits did, he had always dreamed of having an adventure.

Frodo had just opened his mouth to answer Sam, when something strange happened. First, came the sound. It was a loud, and rather unpleasant one that made both hobbits cringe slightly. Then a pearly glowing substance appeared in the air above. The substance was quickly followed by a strong wind that nearly knocked both of the hobbits over.

Sam grabbed hold of Frodo as yelled, "Be careful Mister Frodo, you could be hurt! We should get going now, something is bound to happen." But Frodo did not go, he wanted to know what would happen, so he stayed and squinted at the light curiously.

Suddenly,something appeared in the light, and a second appeared after. For a second, both things did not move, but hovered above Frodo and Sam. Then, they fell through the light, and landed in a tree before they tumbled to the ground. A moment later, a large rock fell after them, and sunk deep into the ground. Then the light, the sound, and the wind disappeared completely.

Frodo stared at the two people on the ground as Sam whispered, "We really should go Mr. Frodo. It ain't natural for glowing this to appear somewhere and drop humans on top of Hobbits like us." Frodo just blinked ad stared at the man and the girl who lay on the ground.

The girl got up first, as she rubbed his eyes and blinked. Frodo believed he had never seen such a strange girl as this one. She was tall, like all humans, compared to him at least. But her face was long and slightly pointed with high cheekbones like an elf. Her pale skin, and long red-blonde hair looked a lit elvish too. But this girl was the first being he had ever seen with large violet eyes.

Her clothes had been strange too. The long, ruffly teal skirt the leather belt was odd. Even stranger was the long cream shirt that she wore over it. along with that was the strange brown jacket on top of the shirt. The only thing about her that was almost normal, were her leather boots.

Once the girl had stopped blinking, she looked at Frodo and Sam as she studied them quietly. She frowned lightly and abruptly asked them, "Who are you, and where am I?" Frodo blinked before he said, "I am Frodo Baggins, and This is Samwise Gamgee. You are in Hobbiton, in the Westfathing part of the Shire. It is 3:25, Thursday, the eighteenth day of the month of April, according to shire-reckoning of course."

The girl frown as she said. "Where is the 'shire, I've never heard of it before. So stop messing around and tell me where on earth am I!" Frodo frowned, "Earth, where in middle earth is that place?" The girl stared at him and groaned, "This is great, I've been sent to a completely different world."

Frodo frowned slightly as he said, "Might I ask who are you, and who is your friend?" The girl blinked and said in confusion, "Friend? I came here alone!" Frodo opened his mouth to speak, and found the man had grabbed his arm and was pointing a strange metal object at his head as he hissed, "Hand me all yer money, and crap or I'll shoot ya dead."

Frodo swallowed as the tall dark hared and eyed man glared at him. The tanned hand pressed one end of the object against Frodo's head as it made a clicking sound. Frodo was reaching in his pocket when the girl threw herself at the man as she hissed, "Stupid soc, The kid did nothing bad to you!"

She knocked him over and struggled with him as he growled, "A dumb greaser like you wouldn't understand a man like me. You mind is probably to addled with drugs to even understand me.

The man shoved her, then wrapped his arms around her as he hissed, Now that I beat ya, were gonna have some fun," The girl snorted, "No way am I gonna sit an' let you do that.", and elbowed the mans gut so he groaned and learned over. The girl used this to her advantage, as she flipped the man over her shoulder.

She then pulled his right arm behind his back so that he flinched. The man struggled and tried to point the strange object at the girl. But she responded by pulling on his arm hard, causing it to make a popping noise as them man yelped in pain.

The girl pulled out a object, and flicked it open to reveal a blade as she said, "Told you I wouldn't let that happen. Now your gonna leave this Shire, all of it, and never come back. Cause' I'll find out if you do and you'll regret it." The man nodded, and she let him go as he ran away as fast as he could.

The girl muttered something about stupid socs under her breath before she turned to Frodo and asked, "Are you kids alright." Frodo could feel Sam stiffen as he said, "First of all were hobbits, not kids. Second of all we didn't need any of your kind of 'help'."

The girl raised an eyebrow and said, "Sorry, I've never heard of 'hobbits before' so I thought you were two strange kids. An' if I didn't help, well he'd have robbed you an' beat you. Trust me, when it comes to socs, its better to beat em, then get beat by them."

Frodo quickly said, "Thank you, were very glad you help us, isn't that right Sam? Frodo looked at Sam who just looked irritated as he muttered, "I suppose so." Frodo sighed, and smiled at Sam's grudging tone. Judging by the girls wide smile, she didn't mind.

Frodo turned to the girl and asked, "Do you have anywhere to stay Miss?" The girl shook her head as she said, "Nope, and my name is Amber Winston, not Miss." Frodo paused, and said slowly, "Maybe I could convince Uncle Bilbo into letting you stay with us. You pretty much saved us after all."

The girl paused then shrugged and said, "Might as well try." Frodo could hear Sam groan, things were going extremely strange for his hobbit friend, a bad thing for most hobbits. But Frodo was quite happy. For once in his life, something truly exiting had happened. And this girl, Amber Winston, would no doubt bring an adventure trailing on her heels.

* * *

**Well there it is. So what do you think of it?**

**Next we get to meet Bilbo, and see something worrying. I won't say anything more than that.**


	5. Bag End & Bilbo, Pippin & Merry

**Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**I do not own LoTR**

* * *

Amber followed closely behind the hobbits Frodo and Sam. Although they seemed to be trustworthy, she kept a close eye on them. The attention clearly irritated Sam, as he kept on looking at Amber suspiciously like she was something dangerous. Frodo on the other hand, seemed quite exited as he lead Amber along. He chatted merrily along the was, as he told about the Shire.

Amber smiled, she doubted that Frodo had ever left the comfort Shire for any amount of time. It meant that she was new and exiting, someone from an entirely foreign world that had landed right at his feet. She couldn't help but admit that his excitement was quite infectious, as she could barely restrain herself from grinning outright.

Amber quickly found out that hobbits were always short and roundish with cheerful faces. They would hurry about busily, always seeming to be doing things. Amber looked away from the people around her, and continued to walk forward. After a bit, they reached a House which seemed to be built right into a hill.

The house was beautiful, and surrounded by green growing plants. Amber was amazed, she had never seen such a strange little house before. Frodo opened the gate, and led them inside the house. Amber felt a bit amused as she entered the house, if she was just a little taller she would have had to duck in order to not hit her head.

Then she looked around, and felt her moth drop. The house, Bag End as it was called, was amazing. she could see Frodo grin and Sam huffed lightly. Amber shook her head and turned to Frodo who said, "Uncle Bilbo is probably in his study." Amber nodded, and followed him through the house into a room where a white haired hobbit sat at a table writing something in a book.

The older hobbit murmured lightly to himself as he wrote. He was so engrossed in the book, that he didn't notice that anyone had entered the room. Frodo looked at the older hobbit and said, "Uncle Bilbo, someone new arrived in the Shire." Amber looked at the man curiously, so this was the Uncle Bilbo.

Bilo did not look up as he replied, "Not now Frodo." But Frodo continued, "The new person is a human girl uncle, she isn't from here so I thought you might want to meet her." Bilbo continued writing as he said, "I believe that would make since considering she is newly arrived, probably from Gondor or some place. I'll meet her tomorrow." Frodo sighed, "I didn't mean that Uncle. I mean that she isn't from Middle Earth at all."

At that, Bilbo stopped writing and said, "Not form Middle Earth? But that is impossible." He turned around and said, "Oh!", when he saw Amber who tried to smile cheerfully. He looked at her in surprise as he muttered, "and maybe that is not quite so impossible after all." Frodo grinned as he said, "Her name is Amber Winston."

Bilbo smiled and held out his hand as he said, "It is good to meet you Miss Winston." Amber smiled back as she said, "it's good to meet you to Mr. Bilbo, but I'd prefer it if you just called me Amber." Bilbo nodded and said, "Are you hungry, Miss ah, Amber?" Amber nodded, and followed the older hobbit out and into the dining room where she soon found a plate with scones and jam, and a cup of warm milk at her seat.

Amber smiled and thanked Bilbo who smiled and said, "I am terribly sorry about the way I acted at first. You see, I was busy writing about my quest with a group of Dwarves to reclaim Erabor, and defeat a dragon." Amber swallowed the mouthful of milk she had hard and nearly cried, "You went on a quest to defeat a dragon, with Dwarves? What happened? What are Dwarves like and do they really have beards? And the dragon what was it ...

Bilbo chuckled as he said, "Slow down child, I can't answer any of your question if you keep on spouting more!" Amber blushed and muttered sorry, causing Bilbo to chuckle again be fore he started to tell her the story. Amber listened intently as he described what had happened. sometimes she would ask an occasional question about something that was unusual like what a warg or an orc was. Or how big were the eagles, or what did the elves look and sound like.

But mostly she just listened to Bilbo until he finished his story. He grinned at her as he said, "Well I never expected to find a human who would be so interested in a quest taken by a Hobbit." Amber blushed as she said, "My father would always read me stories when I was little. It was one of the things that I loved to do with him before we all got so busy."

Bilbo had opened his moth to talk, when two new hobbits burst into the room. Both of the boys had light hair. The one in front looked at Frodo and said, "Look Frodo, we managed to get some potatoes!" Frodo sighed and said, "Pippin, you did pay fro those didn't you?" The hobbit paused for a moment before he said, "Well, it's kind of hard to pay for something when you just pulled it out of the ground, Isn't that right Merry?" the other hobbit, Merry, said, "Your right Pip, it would be hard."

* * *

Pippin grinned at the look on Sam face. Sam seemed to be particularly annoyed that day. Then Bilbo cleared his thoat and nodded toward the seat across from him. Pippin looked at it and saw a rather pretty human girl sitting in the chair. He stared at her for a second before Merry elbowed him in the ribs.

He felt himself blush for a second, before Bilbo intervened and said, "This is Peregrin Took, and Merydoc Brandybuck. Most people just cal them Merry and Pippin. Merry, Pippin, this here is Amber Winston. She isn't from Middle Earth." Pippin paused and said, "And where is it that you do come from?" the girl smiled and her violet eyes twinkled as she said, "I'm from Earth."

Pippin nodded, and pulled out his pipe instinctively. Amber started to object, but Pippin had lit it and taken a few puffs before he said, "Sorry, were you saying something?" she nodded nervously and quickly said, "I was going to say that smoking causes me to have an asthmmm ... she stopped talking abruptly and coughed, and began to wheeze and sputter.

Pippin immediately put out pis pipe, and stowed it in his pocket, what ever had happened must have been a result of his smoking. Amber fumbled with a bag, and pulled out a strange object which she held to her mouth before breathing deeply, and holding her breath then exhaling before she repeated the action a second time.

For a minute they all watched her nervously before she gasped, "I'm fine. It was ... just a little asthma attack." after a minute of sipping her mug of milk she said, "I have this medical problem called asthma. I will breath in some sort of pollen, or smoke, or something, and my throat closes up so I can't breathe. Mine is just really bad. So I have to bring an inhaler with me everywhere because I don't know when I will have one."

Pippin looked down at his furry feet and muttered, "I'm sorry." He really regretted causing her asthma thing to give her trouble, not to mention scare everyone. Amber touched his hand gently as she said, "That wasn't you're fault you didn't know." Pippin blushed slightly at her tone before saying, "So where are you going to be staying?

Amber shrugged, and Bilbo said, "Amber will be staying with us in Bag End." Pippin grinned and nodded, he was quite happy that she would stay there, he was looking forward to getting to know Amber better.

* * *

Austin ran home as fast as he could. His breath came in gasps, and his lungs burned, but he didn't care. Amber was gone. He could here Tyler pant as he raced to keep up. Ordinarily he would have told Tyler to get lost. But Tyler was the one to really do something to help Amber.

He raced into the housed where everyone was still chatting merrily and gasped, "Ambers gone!" Everyone stopped talking as Austin pasted for breath, and he remembered all the times Amby struggled to breath. His heart beated out the word 'its your fault, its your fault, its your fault.'

Tyler skidded to a halt behind him as he similarly gasped. Austins dad growled loudly, and grabbed Tyler's shirt. There was icy anger in his eyes as he snarled, "Where is she? What did you do to her? Answer me, dammit!" Austin lifted his head as he gaped, "It wasn't his fault. Amber found this thing, and it created this glowing energy stuff in the sky that pulled everything into it. Tyler, he nearly saved Amber. I had tripped over a _ tree root, and fallen. But he managed to grab her hand and hold her down for a bit. then she was gone dad. I, I couldn't feel that he was near me. She was pulled into the glowing thing, and she was gone."

His father slumped and let go of Tyler's shirt as he hollowly said, "Thanks for, trying. Sorry for actin' rude an' all. Shoulda just trusted ya from the beginning. Tyler just shrugged his shoulders and said nothing. What anybody say? Amber was gone.

* * *

**So, How is it? What do you think of Pippin and Amber. don't ask why I'm asking, I wont tell. But I can say Amber will fall in love with someone. I will only promise that she does not fall in love with Aragorn (he has Arwen), Elrond, (creepy!), Gandalf, (too old), or Golum (can i say ew?)**

**Please review.**


	6. Her Home and Family

**Sorry it took so long to update. I had a case of writers block. Also, I was thinking over the subject of who to pair Amber with. I decided, that I will continue the planned romance I had for the story. I will continue until the end, but I will also write the alternate version. it will be called A Little Found Gem Also an important note, I have always planned for this story to focus more on the adventure over the romance.**

**I do not own LoTR.**

* * *

Amber laughed at the impression Pippin did of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Amber had only met her a day before, but she already disliked the woman. Pippin seemed quite pleased by Amber's reaction to the mime.

He looked at her, and said, "How do you like the Shire?" Amber smiled wavered as she said, "It's nice I guess. I just wish that my brother was here with me." She felt a sting of pain her heart, Austin would have liked it here. He was the calmer one, like their mother Andromeda.

But Amber had inherited much of her fathers fiery personality. She found more pleasure in dreaming of adventure. The mundane life in Hobbiton was pleasant, but in the two weeks since she came, she had began to feel slightly restless.

Amber leaned back against the tree and watched her hobbit friends talk. It had taken a while, but Sam had finally gotten used to her slightly. At least he didn't seem so untrusting anymore.

Pippin looked over at Amber, and spontaneously asked, "What is Tulsa like?" Amber paused for a minute to think. She looked at dark brown eye as she said, "First, Tulsa is nothing like the Shire. I doubt there are many places on my world that are."

She paused for a moment again and continued, "Tulsa is basically split into two groups. On the west side, you have the socs. They're the rich, lucky ones who get cool cars, fancy clothes. And if you're a kid my age, and you get in trouble with the law, your parents can and probably will bail you out. all the ones I've seen or met seem cold, almost unfeeling."

Amber frowned at the ground as she continued, "Then you have the east end greasers. We don't have a lot of money, were all portrayed as criminals or if were not, then were gonna be one some day. Greasers seem to feel things strongly, and we wind up looking trouble a lot of the time."

She paused to drink some water before she continued, "There are probably some normal people there, but you don't meet many. They probably are just keeping themselves out of the fight between the greasers and socs. If so, then I don't blame them for it."

Amber chuckled bitterly, "Its kinda stinks the socs will "jump" or attack lone greasers in groups of at least three but mostly for or five. Because of this, us greasers will get mad and jump them in response. But the law will just see the attacking greasers as violent criminals, and put us in jail. I think that must be why a lot of greasers are criminals, the law just is too perverted for most to pay any attention to."

Amber closed her eyes as she spoke, "A lot of my family used to be like that. They would steal, get into fights and other things. They stopped doing that, but were still greasers."

Pippin shivered as he asked, "And what is your home like? And your family? Amber opened her eyes to look at him as she said, "Well, my parents are Dallas and Andromeda Winston. There's also my twin brother Austin, and little sister Natalie. My dad still has a bit of a temper, even if he has calmed down since he was my age. Me and him tend to get into fights rather than talk. Aust and mom are the calm ones, they'd rather talk out a problem than get in an argument. And Nate, she's somewhere in the middle of all of us. Honestly, we don't have much when it comes to money, that's why I worked in the stables."

Sam frowned, "But you're just a kid, you shouldn't have to work!" Amber chuckled, Sam was right she shouldn't have to work. "That's just the way things are, like it or not." Sam muttered to himself as Frodo asked, "And what is the rest of you family like."

Amber chucked, "First you have my Aunt and Uncle, Persephone and Two-Bit Mathews along with and my cousin Bailey. Aunt Seffy is my mother's sister. The three of them seem to share the same strange kind of humor."

Amber took another drink of water before she said, "Then you've got my uncles, Darry, Sodapop, Ponyboy, and Johnny Curtis. My mom and uncle Johnny were actually adopted as family by the Curtis when I was just a baby. Darry is the big, strong, smart guy out of all of us. johnny is really nice, and is always there when me or my brother need to talk to someone. He's been through a lot so it really helps. Uncle Pony is quiet, and a bit forgetful, but he always knows where to find the best books to read. And Uncle Soda, he always seems to be happy, out of the four of them, he is the only one of them to be still married. He and his wife Katie have a son, Jared. Uncle Pony actually got married to someone, but Lizzie dies shortly after giving birth and their boy Artie died in his sleep. The other two, Darry and Johnny aren't and have never been married."

Amber drank some more water before she said, "There's also My Uncle Steve Randle. He also isn't related, to any of my family, but he's like family. He would sometimes take me and Aust to the place where he and Uncle Soda worked, and showed us all the cool cars that he tested out. He was act actually engaged once, but his fiancé, Evie, was killed by a drunk driver. Last of all is my great Aunt Marge. she's my mom's Aunt, but we don't get to see her a lot. She's just too busy with work."

Frodo nodded, all the hobbits seemed a little stunned by the amount of death, and violence that she spoke of in such a calm manner. Amber sipped her drink, and hopped they wouldn't ask about her family any more. But Frodo opened his moth and asked, "And what of you grand parents? Do you have any other family?"

Amber paused, that was one thing that she never liked taking about. If it was someone from Tulsa asking, Amber would have frowned, and snapped that it wasn't their business, and hit them if they pushed her to tell. But this was Frodo, he had become something of a big brother to her.

Amber breather deeply before she said, "Alright then. First you've got my dad's father, August Winston and My grandma Elanor Winston. My grandma died when my dad was six, so I really now nothing about her other than that she apparently was good and kind, and my dad loved to listen to her laugh. My dad's father on the other had, was not such a good person. He would beat my dad, and get drunk, then beat him even worse. He was the one that made my dad into the angry criminal that he used to be."

Sam gaped at Amber as he croaked, "But you don't go around hurting your family! You just don't!" Amber sighed, "I know that, but he did. He also tried to kill me and my mom before she gave birth to Nate."

Pippin shivered as Merry said, "And your Mom's family? They can't be that bad." Amber stared at her feet as she spoke, "My moms father was Christopher Campbell and my moms mother was Cassiopeia Campbell. They were not really great parents toward my mom, especially after mom was attacked on a train, and my Aunt was kidnapped. After that, they almost ignored my mom even though she was just six. They actually sent My mom to My cruel great Aunt Christina to 'grow a spine'. later they found out my mom's parents was surrounded by 'uneducated hooligans' they forced her to come back 'home'. They also locked mom in her room when they found out that she was pregnant with me and my brother, and told her they would throw us into a trashcan when we wore born."

Amber's mouth twitched as she saw the stunned faces that looked at her as she continued, "There is also My great Uncle Jeffery and his wife, Cassie and their daughters Vivian and Lilian. I also have a Great Aunt Adelaide. You've already heard about My Great Aunt Cristina."

Amber closed her eyes as she nearly whispered, "I only met my mother's family once. They came to my fourteenth birthday party. I remember how they looked at all of us with such contempt. They told my mother that she was stupid and useless, and both she and Aunt Seffy were such great disappointments to the family. They looked at my uncles and their family and called they uneducated, criminals who were just wasting every ones time and money. Then they looks at me and Aust, and Nate. They told us we were disgusting brats born out-of-wedlock. They told us we would just be 'good-for-nothing blights on society'. The left shortly after that, and haven't contacted us in any way since. Good riddance I say."

Frodo swallowed as he said, "Your great Aunt Cristina can't be that bad, she did take care of your mom." Amber chuckled bitterly before she said, "great Uncle Jeffery said my mom's shy demeanor would 'destroy his kids self-esteem'. Great Aunt Adelaide said she would upset her prize wining bull-dog. great Aunt Marge was sick and didn't want My mother to catch whatever it was that she had. great Aunt Cristina actually said that my mom was a 'weak-willed girl' but she didn't have a prize wining bull dog or kids to take care of, so she got to take my mom while her parents went to Paris for a vacation."

Amber leaned gloomily against the tree. Sam shook his head as he said, "No offense, but that group, they stink like a kettle of rotten fish." Amber smiled weekly, and nodded. There was silence for a minute before Pippin said, why don't we go do something fun? It's like were at a bar with no beer."

Amber laughed, and said why don't we go pester Lobelia again." Pippin grinned as he said, "I bet I can get their first." Amber laughed again, and chased after Pippin and Merry.

* * *

**Well, I'm quite pleased with this. For people who haven't read my first story, this will explain a lot, and for those who have, its more of a review and what happened after the first story.**

**Please review. I really want to know what you guys think.**


	7. A Party and Visitors

**Sorry about the delay, school has kept me tied up, and distracted. I am really glad that Luinwen-2013 asked me when i was going to continue the story. (If you haven't read her story ****Loyalty, Honor, and a Willing Heart, I would suggest that you do, I really enjoyed reading it) Anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**I do not own LoTR.**

* * *

Amber sipped her tea slowly. The herbs Sam had been growing since she had arrived had helped greatly with her asthma. She sipped some more as she watched Sam stirring a pot on the stove. He had filled it with water and all the herbs that he knew would help before boiling it down to almost a syrup. The syrup would be allowed cool until it would be poured into small bottles that could be carried around in her pocket.

The syrup would then act as a medicine that would stop her asthma attack right after it started. Amber smiled as she finished her cup, and Frodo walked in the door, followed by Merry and Pippin. She smiled at Pippin, who grinned back at her and scurried over to sit next to her.

Amber laughed at his prompt response. In some was he would remind her of Lassie, who was always eager to please Amber. Sam snorted at the action before he turned back to the pot. Frodo sat down beside Pippin and said, "Can you believe that in precisely one week, Amber will have been in Hobbiton for one year?"

Amber sighed ans closed her eyes as she said, "Yeah ... I never knew that I would wind up here, or that I would stay for a year. That was one weird birthday." Frodo looked at her in surprise as he said, "Birthday? Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday! We could have had a party!"

Amber shrugged as she said, "Well, you know now." Sam turned from his pot to say, "Maybe, but we have only a week to plan the party!" Amber shook her head, "That's not necessary, you don't have to go to the trouble." Pippin's eye's widened, "Not throw a party! How could we call ourselves hobbits if we didn't throw a party! All hobbits love parties! Hobbits without parties would be like beardless dwarves and earless elves!"

Merry turned to his alarmed friend as he whispered, "That was a little extreme Pip." Frodo stood and said, "Well, if were going to have a party, we had better get started preparing for it." The other hobbits nodded, and everyone but Sam left quickly.

Amber watched as Sam pulled the pot off the fire, and let it cool for a bit before he put it in the tiny bottles and scurried out the door. She closed her eyes briefly as she felt a twinge of sadness. One year. It had been one year since she had last seen her brother, her sister. It had been one year since she had her first argument with her father.

Amber squeezed her eyes tighter, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Amber opened her eye to see Bilbo. He smiled sadly as he whispered, "I understand what it feels like, missing your home. I felt it all the time on my journey with the dwarves. Don't worry, I'm sure we will get you home somehow. It may take a few months or a year, but we will find a way. Soon enough, you'll be with your family again."

* * *

Amber smiled as she watched hobbits scurry about busily. The week had passed them by quickly, and now she watched as they set to work preparing for the party. amber could not help but feel amused as she realized that Frodo had not exaggerated when he said half the shire had been invited, and the rest just came anyway.

Amber was distracted from her resting by the sound of a cart, and whistling. Amber saw an old bearded man sitting in the cart, wearing long grey robes and a strange grey hat. The man stopped the cart in front of Amber and looked at her as he said, "Well now! who might you be?"

Before Amber could answer, Frodo rushed past her, and climbed into the cart quickly to hug the elder man as he cried joyfully, "Gandalf!" The man laughed, and hugged Frodo in return. Frodo stepped back and said, "You never told us that you were coming." The man, Gandalf chuckled as he responded, "And you never said you were throwing a party. Whatever is it for?"

Frodo hopped off of the cart to grab Amber's hand as he said, "It's a birthday party for Amber." Gandalf smiled as he said, "So I see. Now, have you come from Gondor or Dale, or some other place?"  
Amber smiled and chuckled as Frodo said, "She did not come from any of them. She fell from the sky, out of a portal, from another world called Earth."

Gandal nodded as he said, "And I suppose that people there naturally do not grow as tall as the people here." Amber shifted her feet sh she said, "No I don't thinks so. I'm just ... short." Gandalf hopped out of the cart, and rested his hand on her shoulder as he said, "There is no need to be embarrassed by you height. Perhaps someday, it will help you."

Amber smiled at him and nodded. Frodo steeped over and said, "Uncle Bilbo will want to see you Gandalf. And you wouldn't happen to have some fireworks with you?" Gandalf smiled as he said, "I brought a few fireworks, people here always do seem to like them."

Gandalf walked in the house, and Amber heard a grunt as his head hit the top of the door. She smiled and whispered to Frodo, "So that is the wizard you told me about? I like him, he seems nice." She paused for a moment before her voice dropped as she whispered, "Do you think he could help me get ... So I could see ... "

Her voice shook as she tried to finish the sentence. Frodo squeezed her hand as he said, "I'm certain that he will." Amber smiled as she nodded and said, "We should go help the others get ready for the part." Frodo nodded and lead her over to where the tents were going up, and other hobbits worked cheerfully.

* * *

The fire works exploded high over head, as cheers came from exited hobbits. Bilbo was telling a story to amazed hobbit children. Amber laughed she talked to Pippin. She was certain had drunk quite enough beer in one night, considering the fact that he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders for nearly half an hour.

Sam scoffed at his antics before he turned to look into the crowd with a wistful look on his face. Amber looked over, and saw that his attention was focus on Rosie Cotton. She grinned and nudged him as she said, "Go ask her to dance with you Sam." Frodo paused beside them as he said, "Yeah Sam, Go and ask her."

Sam shook her head, and Amber laughed as she said, "It's not like your marring her! Go ask her to dance all ready!" Sam just shook his head and muttered a reply. Amber looked between them and caught Rosie glancing in Sam's direction, then blushing as she looked away.

Amber sighed as she said, "Well somebody has to do something." She stood, and Sam tried to grab her elbow as he hissed, "Now wait a bit here!" But Amber had already stepped too far away, and she hurried to sit next to Rosie who smiled and said, 'Happy Birthday Amber!" Amber smiled back and nodded before she asked, "You like Sam, don't you?"

Rosie blushed as she asked, "Are you always this, blunt?" Amber smiled and answered, "Not always. I just say things the way I see them. But back to the question, do you like Sam?" Rosie looked at her hands as she said hesitantly, "Well, I admit I enjoy talking to him, and I find that I admire his honesty and amazing work ethics. I guess ... I guess I do like Sam."

Amber grinned ans said, Then go dance with him. Rosie blushed deeper, "Me, ask him? It's the boy who asks the girl to dance, not the other way around!" Amber shrugged and said, "So, what about it? It's just a little dance Rosie, you're not marrying him! Anyway, I think he's too nervous to ask, but he would like to."

Rosie nodded, and stood before she scurried over to Sam. Amber could see her say something to Sam, who smiled and lead her to the other dancing hobbits. Frodo walked over and said, "Good job. I've been trying to get them together for years." Amber smiled as she watched the two hobbits dance as she said, "I barely did anything, they just needed a little push."

* * *

The Shire was quiet once the party had ended, and everyone had gone home to their houses. Frodo turned to Amber and said, "Gandalf will be with Uncle Bilbo now, you could talk to him about how you could get home again. I'm certain that he will know how."

Amber smiled but shook her head as she said, "I think I'll go for a walk first, it's nice out here tonight."Frodo nodded, and said, "Alright, just be careful." Amber waved as she walked down the road. She had never been able to do this in Tulsa, the chance of being jumped alone was to high.

Now that she though about it, she had never been safer in her life. But that never meant that she was happier for it. One year in Hobbiton had left Amber restless, and missing the unpredictability of Tulsa. Everything was cheerful, and everyone was busy, but nothing unusual happened there. It was no wonder why Frodo dreamed of having an adventure.

Amber closed her eyes and let herself feel the aching feeling in herself. She had never been away from her family this long before, and she missed them. Her families faces and voices haunted her dreams, they were always asking her why wouldn't she come home.

Amber's eyes opened again, perhaps Gandalf could help her. She smiled to herself, and turned to head back to Bag End when she felt her throat can tract. Her eyes widened as she felt the Asthma attack hit her, and she stumbled at its strength.

Mentally, Amber scolded herself at her reckless behavior. She ought to have just gone with Frodo like a smart person would have. But she didn't. As she stumbled, Amber heard the voice of a man yelling something aloud. But she couldn't tell who they were, or what they were saying.

* * *

**Ha, ha, ha, ha! It's a cliffhanger folks! I tend to do this. Anyway, please read, review and follow or favorite.  
**


	8. Explinations

**And here is the answer to who the man is.**

**I do not own LoTR.**

* * *

Amber felt hands catch her elbows, and gently set her down. The man seemed to be chanting in some strange language. After a minute, the asthma attack miraculously stopped. Amber raised her head to see a strange man looking at her in concern. Like her, he in no way tall. He had brown hair that was mixed grey, and his dark blue eyes squinted at her. What was more interesting was the single feather stuck in his hat, and the bird poop crusted into his hair.

Amber managed to choke out the word, "Who ... " briefly before having to take another breath. The man looked at her in surprise as he asked, "Who am I?" Amber nodded, embarrassed by her lack of speech. The man gave her a crooked smile as he said, "I am Radagast the brown."

Amber nodded, and attempted to stand up before stumbling. Radagast, who Amber was certain was a wizard, caught her briefly as she started to fall. He helped her to stand before he said, " We should get you inside, miss. I know a friend who lives nearby who wouldn't mind letting you stay for a bit.

Amber nodded, and allowed the man to help her onto a sleigh ... pulled by giant rabbits. She smiled as the sleigh jerked to start, she had never seen such an amusing sight as a strange wizard riding a rabbit pulled sleigh.

* * *

Pippin tapped his large feet as he stared at the door. Amber should have gotten back by now. He checked the time for what seem seemed to the twenty - fifth time so far. Merry sat by his side and said, "Don't worry Pip, I'm sure she just lost track of the time." Pippin nodded quickly, and continued to look at the door. Merry squeezed his shoulder and said, "There still some tomatoes left, sausage, and maybe even mushrooms."

Pippin gave one last look at the door before he sighed and sat down at the table to eat. Merry knew that he loved Amber, he had always seemed to know. Pippin smiled at the tomato he was eating. Amber was amazing, to him she seemed like a tall, brave, warrior princess. Not that he ever told her that, He hadn't event told Merry.

The only problem was that sometimes, she didn't seem to be content in Hobbiton. She would seem to be restless, and her expression would be sad. He knew why she looked like that, she missed her family and her home. Not that he blamed her, he would have brought her family there if he could have, just to see her smile. If he could, maybe she would choose to stay.

Pippin hear the door to Bag End open, and he jumped up, abandoning his half full plate of tomatoes, sausage, and mushrooms and scurried into the hall with Gandalf and Bilbo walking behind him. Pippin smiled until her saw Amber being held up by a strange wizard. The man looked at Bilbo and said, "I found her on the road nearby. or some reason, she couldn't seem to breathe!"

Bilbo nodded and lead them into the parlor as he said, "Thank you for bringing Amber here Radagst, her Asthma always seems to catch her at the worst time." Radagast nodded, and asked "Whats asthma, I've never heard of it before." Bilbo motioned to a chair as he said, "It's some sort of sickness from her world. She just breathes some pollen, or smoke and her throat just closes up. Sam has been using herbs to make medicine for her."

Radagast nodded and asked, "Perhaps I might be able to help." Bilbo nodded, and brought him one of the bottles one medicine. Radagast looked at it and smelled it before muttering a spell that made it bubble, and turn into a lighter shade of green. He then handed the bottle to Amber, who sipped a little from the bottle.

In a moment, she sat up straight and said clearly, "Thank you." Pippin sighed in relief and hugged Amber briefly before pulling away, his face red. Her mouth twitched as she said, "Sorry Pippin, I didn't mean to worry you." Pippin's face turned redder as he quickly said, "I wasn't worried."

Radagast cleared his throat and said, "I have to go now, unfortunately. One I get back home, I will make Amber some of that medicine and send it by rabbit." He smiled at them before he hurried out of the room. Pippin could see Gandalf hold back a chuckle before he said, "Now that you are here Amber, I would like you to tell me how you got to our world."

Amber nodded and said, "Before I came, I was about to go on a camping trip with my twin brother Austin, and my ... good friend Tyler. On the way, I was frustrated by something my brother said, and walked ahead of the others. That's where a found the strange rock. it was a slightly rounded polished reddish-brown stone with white veins running through it. it looked like it had some sort of runes carved into it. I don't know why, but I just reached out and touched the largest one in the center."

Amber took a breath before she continued. "At first the pearly energy just seeped out of it into the sky. Honestly, it was beautiful, but really unnerving. I heard my brother calling, so I started to leave. That's when I heard the sound coming from the stone, and the pebbles on the ground started to float. Seeing that, I panicked. I tried to run to my brother, but eventually, It pulled me up too. Tyler ... he tried to hold me down, but he couldn't. I was pulled into the floating energy."

Gandalf nodded and asked what was it like in this, glowing energy." Amber paused be fore she said, " It was bright, almost blindingly so. I didn't see much because I had to close my eyes. For a while I continued to fly backward, until I finally stopped moving for a moment. That was when I started falling again, and I landed next to Frodo."

Gandalf nodded as he slowly said, I have never heard of these stones before. Nor have I seen any." Amber looked disappointed until Gandalf said, "I will be going to Isengard after this, so I can see if there is anything written about these stones there. Or perhaps Galadriel or Elrond will know." amber nodded and said, "Thank you Gandalf."

Pippin smiled at Amber, and squeezed her hand. It was good that Amber would be going home, but he was glad that she was staying for a while.

* * *

The soc looked at his phone and frowned. His employer was angry that his target had beaten him, although he didn't seem surprised by it. In the end, he had told him to find a man named Saruman. The 'wizard' would be useful for catching the girl. Once Amber was caught, His employer would come to kill her and finish what he tried to do before. After all, he didn't activate the portal Saruman had told his employer about to do nothing.

* * *

**Next chapter, we get to where the movie begins. You will lean more about the soc later.**


End file.
